guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Odelayowl
'Have any questions or suggestions? Leave them here!' Hello, I'm Dusk. I've been scanning this wiki for awhile, and I want to know if there is anything I can do to contribute because I really want too. If not, an idea is we could write a owl fanfiction based off the books. I thought we could make a page where it lists all the fanfictions. If you don't mind, I'd like to make it but if you want to change something, you're welcome to! Hopefully these will be considered before judged because I'd probably be more active on this wikia, as well as other people. It would be fun looking & reading what people wrote. I betcha there's TONS of good writers here! ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 00:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Dusk Yeah, I actually made a category for fanfiction and stuff like that a while ago, but opted to delete it. People have started posting fanfiction in the form of blogs, but I can tell a lot of people want to post their fanfiction in the form of Wiki pages, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make a catagory for fanfiction and fan art, so long as they don't share the same categories as actual articles. I think I'll set that up. As for what you can contribute, any info or pictures you can add to the articles would be great, especially for stub articles, and if you can draw, perhaps you could even draw pictures for pages that don't have pictures. Odelayowl (talk) 15:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Great, thank you! I'm actually not the owl drawer. I draw other things like wolves and such, but that would be just perfect. Do you mind if we add some photos to the front page? I've been working on it and I want to know if you could post them, possibly all four in that huge slideshow thingy. Thank you again, have a lovely day. :D ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:53, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so here's the pictures I made. Hopefully you'll like them for the front page. You can change the words but you might wanna link it to staff, a character, fanfictions, etc. 1442968640404.jpg|Welcome To Our Wikia! 1442971281878.jpg|Meet Our Staff!|linktext=Staff 1442972051571.jpg|Meet some characters!|linktext=Soren 1442972496539.jpg|Write a fanfiction!|linktext=Fanfictions Thats supposed to be the slider, the big one. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi OdelayOwl I Don't Know if You Know Me But It's Me Sora. Hi Sora! I was actually going to invite you here, cause I thought we could use your Guardians of Ga'hoole pictures. I see you've already posted one. We also have a fan art page where you can post your stuff as well, just to let you know. ☮delay☮wl (talk) 15:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh Well Yes I Can Do As Many Pictures If You Would Like Me To Use Them Here,Also Where Is The Fan Art Page? I Could Post Them On There~Sora Just look at the top of the page, there should be a tab called Fanstuff, there's a link to the fan art page under there. ☮delay☮wl (talk) 22:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh I See It Thanks~Sora Question I noticed that your user page says that you are an admin, but not the founder. Are you the founder? If not, who was? How did you come to be an admin here? What happened to the others? Just asking, Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 20:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Good question. The founder is User:Judedude who actually contacted me on Twitter last September, but I haven't heard from him since. I suppose he's also the one who made me an admin, I think only the founder can do that. These are the other admins, but they haven't been very active: User:FireWolf787 User:Guradian1098 User:Lachlana User:Nicejosh ☮delay☮wl (talk) 16:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion I could help this wikia get a logo going, and I have a pretty good idea for one. I'll try to make it, and upload it to the wiki, so you can make it our logo. Tell me what you think, - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 18:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Added it. It too small to have a preview, but it could work as a logo, I think. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 19:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Tiercel (sorry for the late reply) Did you mean the image that appears on the tab? I like the idea of using Ezylryb's helmet, but that perticular picture was a bit hard to see.. There should be an icon of the helmet up there now. OdelayOwl 19:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Looks good, milady. Now hopefully we'll look a bit more like a professional wiki for a bestselling book series than just another site. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 14:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) You know how your user title is just admin? Well, it could be "ryb" or something like that, all you need to do is go to MediaWiki:user-identity-box-group-sysop, and change the title there. Not to be all snobby or anything, just trying to help. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 03:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fancharacters Hello Odelayowl, is it really wise in an official wiki to have implement fancharacters? It's better for such things to found a new wiki - like Guardians of Ga'Hoole FanOn wiki were all fan can upload fancharacters, stories, locations, ideas and so on. Aki-chan86 12:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Aki Yes, I know that topic is a bit controversial, but it was in high demand, so I tried to figure out a way to do it where the fan articles were separate from the legitimate articles. I wrote the rules on the fanfiction and fan character categories; all fan articles should have "fanfiction" or "fan character" in their titles, and should only be categorized in the fanfiction or fan character categories so they don't mingle with official articles. I've also been encouraging the use of blogs and forums, and have linked people to the OC Universe Wiki a couple of times. I guess I could advertise that wiki more, but I figured the current setup would be the easiest way to make peace with the fanfiction writers. At the moment, there's only one or two. A fanon wiki is a good idea. If we start having a lot of people contributing to the fanbase categories, I suppose it would be best to give them a separate hub. OdelayOwl 17:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Question Would it be alright if I made a rp on my blog? It'll be small, so it'll just be a test. I think that there has been a lack of GoG rpgs out there, and there should be one. Is this alright and/or allowed? Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 02:55, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. OdelayOwl 05:20, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Have a glass of milkberry wine mixed with bingle juice! *passes a jar* Hope you have a great day, and an even greater New Year's!! - Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 18:54, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Did you draw that picture of General Andricus Tyto Alba? 'Cuz if you did, that is really cool! You did a nice job! - Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 03:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hm... Nah, I didn't.. but when I first saw it I thought it was a perfect fit. (All those lines... I Don't have that kind of patience ^^; ) OdelayOwl 16:05, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, is it from something else, or what? - Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 22:10, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Question about Owl type What species of owl are you in this wiki?--Hulk10 (talk) 16:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) You mean, like a fursona? Never thought about that.. I think I'll be a Northern Hawk Owl. OdelayOwl 17:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a Bald Eagle who is the same size as the largest females of my species. (of course that would be true for me regardless of my bird of prey species, as for owls, I'd be a large Snowy Owl)--Hulk10 (talk) 18:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Associated Wikis I'm one of the members of the russian wiki and thought it wouldn't be amiss if people knew about associated wikis. So I made a template for the main page. http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Associated_Wikis I don't have an image for the Fanon wiki but I'm sure you can find one NoIdeaHowToCallMe (talk) 21:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Good idea, looks nice! I'll add that to the homepage once I find an image. Thanks. OdelayOwl (talk) 16:50, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Addition to the Books' pages I think we should add a small excerpt from the books to their pages. To let everyone know a little more about the books. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 21:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Addition to the Books' pages Also I think we should add the characters in each book and chapter titles in each book to their pages. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 21:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I only contribute things if I see they're wrong. I don't add things from other sites. But if I have I didn't realize it. And could you tell me one thing I added from the WotB wiki onto this one, if I did? Clay A. Martinez (talk) 05:09, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of contributions, I think someone, whether it be you, me or someone else, should add the chapters and characters in each book, and a small excerpt from the books. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 05:15, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes I did comment on your blog post on the WotB wiki. And I think I do know a little more about the wolves of the Beyond than you do, as I've read twice and have looked up the WotB and the species they are on the internet. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 05:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I never added the page for Star Wolf. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 16:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I would help add the chapters but I've only got books 1 and 2 right now. I'm going to start reading it after I get finished with the Wolves of the Beyond series. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 20:12, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Question Hello, I noticed that on the Pellimore page the only images in the gallery are fanart. Shouldn't there be more official images, and if there aren't any, maybe just say there's no official artwork? ~Discorded Nova Well, there is one official image. The black and white drawing in the infobox is from the German edition of the books, but that's about it. I've started deleting the fanart from the pages, so I guess I'll take those drawings off too. OdelayOwl (talk) 16:17, April 21, 2016 (UTC) On April 5, you sent me a message talking about how stuff from WotB shouldn't be posted here. Well, with what you said in it made it sound like I added the pages for Star Wolf and other things that aren't related to Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I'm sorry I'm bringing up the past but it keeps bothering me. Everytime I think about this wiki, I think about the Star Wolf page, the message you sent me, and what it sounded like you were saying in it. I may not know a lot about the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series but I know a little about who and what is mentioned in it; like Fengo, Hamish, the MacNamara & MacHeath clans, etc. It really makes me feel bad about what your message said and what it sounded like you were saying. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 06:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm really sorry about that... I jumped to conclusions, I should've checked the page history first.. I know you only meant to help improve the wiki, which is a good thing. It's really my fault for not noticing that page was still there... And I'm sorry for blaming you, I didn't mean to make you feel down. I apologize for that.. And it's good you brought it up, it helps to get it off your chest. Nothing worse then something nagging at the back of your head. Try not to feel bad, that page was my fault. I know you didn't mean any harm, you seem like a good guy. OdelayOwl (talk) 16:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I accept your apology. Yesterday, I was exploring the wiki and I think there's a few more pages on here about the WotB series that shouldn't be here. I'm not sure what the names are though. Clay A. Martinez (talk) 18:54, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Should we make a page documenting the history of the Wiki? Many Wikis have them, but I was wondering if we should. ~~ Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 00:53, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we could, that sounds cool... But what exactly is that? Could you show me an example? OdelayOwl (talk) 12:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure. here. Next time, could you respond on my talk page? Otherwise, I won't get notified, and it'll take a while for me to answer. Also, how did you right-align some of the stuff on our homepage? - Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 00:11, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ><><><>< Hi. I made a new watermark, and I can't seem to get it to fit the limits. How would I fix that? - Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 22:06, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ><><><>< Background image Would the Background image be still here or would it be change? TGMChrist (talk) 21:00, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, I wasn't planning on changing it, but do you have a suggestion? OdelayOwl (talk) 22:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I mean in the future of the wikia. And it's a question too. TGMChrist (talk) 05:48, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Maybe some time in future.. But for now, I don't think I'll change it. OdelayOwl (talk) 11:19, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Coming some more Userboxes like: This User is a fan of Eglantine. soon ? TGMChrist (talk) 14:17, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe. I'll have to figure out how to make those. OdelayOwl (talk) 17:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I made a story of my character on my User page look it self but it's not completed.TGMChrist (talk) 19:48, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how are you doing today? I think you are doing a great job with this wiki. I notice that you edit it quite often and do great work. There is so much info, that I have to look really deep into the books to find something to add. I also want to tell you of a slight spelling error on the guardians wiki taskbar, hovering over catagories shows the user charaters and such, but the word females, is spelled incorrectly being "Famales", I would have fixed it myself but I do not have the editing privledges. I realize it is a small error and not too easily noticable, but would you be as so kind to fix it? Every small thing counts. Also, I absolutely love the books and I like how you displayed all of the Japanese covers on your page. To be perfectly honest I love them so much I can't stop reading them again and again, since I was first introduced. Thank you for considering my message and suggestion I look forward to adding to this library of information. Spider-Man727 (talk) 00:08, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Spider-Man 727Spider-Man727 (talk) 00:08, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. And thanks for pointing out that typo, I didn't notice it. It should be fixed now. (I'm surprised I didn't notice that.. Usually I can't stand typos.) Glad to meet another Guardians fan! Feel free to add anything you might know, we're always looking for new contributors. It might be a little quiet around here, but we've been getting more people chatting on the forums lately. Hope to see you around. OdelayOwl (talk) 03:46, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Question Do you know where the Glauxian banner came from? Did you make it? Is it from the video game? Promotional art for the movie/game? A friend on Deviantart made it? I was just wondering. ~ Nyroc224 99x99px Hail Kludd!! 00:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) The one on the Glaux page? That came from the art book, specifically this page: OdelayOwl (talk) 04:30, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Literature footer Hi, Odelayowl! The Guardians of Ga'Hoole wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new children's literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:37, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Queston Hello Odelayowl, I am a member and Leader of the feature chaw for 'The Owls Of Ga'Hoole" Amino we are a small community at the moment but we would like to get the word out there that we are there, thats where we would like your help we are woundering if we may make a page to get the word out there. If you or anyone else has any questions feel free to ask and just let me know if we may make a page or not. Thank you for your time.-Puzuru119 (talk) 12:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC)